


They Were Lovers

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching sleeping Hobbits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Lovers

One only had to look to know…

The bedroom at Bag End was silent. Two Hobbits, buried beneath warm coverlets, took long even breaths as they slept; their limbs were intertwined, the dark head of the smaller resting comfortably against a sturdy shoulder.

The larger Hobbit wrapped the other in a protective embrace. One brown hand rested against his beloved's breast, as if he had been lulled to sleep by the rhythmic thrum of his heartbeat.

The smaller curled into his love's embrace as though he had found shelter there from all the fears of the night.

… they were lovers.


End file.
